The Only Exception
by OliviaBe
Summary: Merlin knows what he wants. Arthur is the only exception. All is as it should be. I own nothing. Eventual merthur pairing. past lives.


Fandom: Merlin  
Title: The Only Exception  
Written by: Lea Edwards/dangerhumming/Olivia Be  
Pairing: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, side pairings: Gwen/Lancelot, Gwaine/OC  
Word Count: 1985  
Status: Complete  
Reason: Happy 19th Birthday Mackenzie!

The Only Exception

"Merlin," Gwen said exasperatedly, handing Merlin his tea, "Why did you turn Freya down? You seemed interested. I think you two could have been very happy together."

"Gwen," he stated slowly, "You know why. She was a wonderful person but she just wasn't the one. I have no doubt we could have been happy but that is not all that I am looking for." It wasn't that he was not interested, quite the opposite, he just knew exactly who he was waiting for.

He had been reborn so many times, always with his previous attempts memories and whenever he got caught up in other people and things, he missed him. Sometimes he died. Sometimes they just missed each other. But neither could be reborn or reincarnated until both had died. Merlin always looked the same, he aged from birth to death just as he initially did, and he looked the same at forty when he was first forty and waking up in a forty year olds body. Once he had woken in an eighty year old body with eighty years of memories and was as if he had just woken up, which meant Arthur had just been born in the world. He had met a six year old Arthur when he was selling cookies door to door and he was dying of arthritis, Alzheimer's, and cancer. Needless to say, that time it wasn't going to happen.

But this time felt much more promising. He was reborn the same year his old self had died. Six years difference, not too bad. He was born to Hunith, his father had died working as a firefighter when he was three, and he had an 'Uncle' Giaus who was a family physician to the Pendragons. Uther Pendragon was the head of a largest and most successful weapon and armor manufacturing corporation. Merlin's best friend growing up was Will, he met Gwen in school and they became fast friends. He became friends with Morganna in debate class at school and they stayed good friends throughout college. Kilagrah was his advisor through college and they still kept in contact via email. The timing felt right.

"How can you know that, huh? After one encounter? Without even getting to know them?" Gwen replied quickly, rousing Merlin from his musings.

Merlin smiled and gave her a meaningful look, "You did."

She sighed but got a fond look in her eye that often meant she was thinking of Lance. She also blushed at the memory as she took a seat opposite Merlin. "Yes, but I was also on a date with his friend."

"Which he let you go so you and Lancelot could have a go because even prats can recognize true love."

"Merlin!" Gwen scolded smacking his arm, "He was not a prat! He was just a bit insensitive. And it was very considerate of him not to make a fuss when I chose his best friend over him."

"Psh! Please. He was a prat and you know it." Scoffed Merlin. Gwen tried to hold back her smile but epically failed, causing Merlin to grin.

Merlin downed the rest of his tea and lept off the stool. He rinsed his mug and placed it in the sink. "Sorry to cut this short but some of us have a dissertation to finish. When I meet him, you'll know."

Gwen's eyebrows rose. "Him?"

Merlin only smiled. He kissed her cheek and called over his shoulder, "See you later!" Before slamming the door behind himself.

Gwen sighed after him. She just wanted her best friend to be happy. Well, he was always happy but she wanted him to find someone to be with, it didn't have to be romantic, but she could see he was lonely and she didn't know how to make it better except by being there for him and she couldn't always do that. Merlin loved everyone that was the truth of the matter but there was clearly a place reserved for someone special. He was just so darn secret about his love life. At least she had another clue, it was a guy. Hmmmmm, did she know any good blokes that would suit Merlin? She was going to have to give this one some thought.

+++++++++++

That very day, Merlin found a note left on the back of a business card on his windshield. The note said: 'sorry'. It was scrawn very hastily. The damaged was done to the front fender but that wasn't what made Merlin's heart stop. It was that the business card in question belonged to none other than Arthur Pendragon himself.

After the initial shock wore off Merlin was mad. Angrily punching the number into his phone, he waited for someone, anyone to answer so he could yell at them. He realized later that he probably should have called his insurance or at least Giaus first but he was so angry at the dollop head that he did something he wouldn't have done normally. He mused later that their first encounter should have probably gone like this again anyway.

+++++++++++

Arthur's day was going nearly perfect. Well, besides the little incident this morning, which after feeling more than a little guilty about only leaving an apology and no way of contacting him for insurance, but it would be okay. These things always seem to work themselves out. He had just started a meeting with a steel manufacturing company to discuss the figures for the last quarter and possible expansion for next quarter. It was then that he got the phone call that changed his life forever.

"Mr. Pendragon, sir." His secretary interrupted his meeting by knocking and opening his door, "There is a Mr. Emrys on line two, he claims it is an emergency."

Arthur shot an apologetic look at Mr. Aglain, who smiled and nodded as if to give a go ahead. "Thank you, Penny." Arthur told his secretary. Arthur picked up the phone, expecting one of Giaus's assistants. He was fairly certain that was the name of Giaus's current med student or old assistant and new doctor or a friend of Morganna or something. What he was not expecting was someone shouting in his ear.

"You are an annoying bloody prat, you know that right?" Then said male promptly hung up on him.

There was no doubt that Mr. Aglain had heard that as was evident by his smug smile. He cleared his throat and attempted to hide his smile, "An angry boyfriend?"

Arthur tried to shake off his shock. "Um...er...yes, something like that. I, uh…"

"No need, Mr. Pendragon." Mr. Algain said standing and holding out his hand for Arthur to shake. "We can conclude this meeting at another time. That sounded very important." Arthur stood hurriedly and shook the offered hand.

"We'll be in touch. I expect Mr. Emrys will be wanting an answer." Mr. Algain winked before leaving Arthur's office while Arthur stood trying to gather his thoughts and determine what the bloody hell just happened.

Arthur tried to sort it out in his feelings starting from the moment of clearest understanding. He broke up with Sophia: check. He was taking over for his father in a year: check. Morganna had gotten the residency she had wanted: check. Gwaine had revealed he and Penny were sleeping together: check. Weapon sales were up: check. Mr. Algain of Druid Steel set up a meeting with only the memo, 'it is time': check. An angry man with the name Mr. Emrys called him and Mr. Algain thought he was gay: check. Mr. Algain wants to do business with him even though they were interrupted by a phone call: check. Wait, go back. An angry man had called him and interrupted his meeting. Mr. Algain thought he was gay. Oh, bloody hell.

Arthur flung open his door and screeched, "Penny! Get me the number for Mr. Emrys! I need to speak with him immediately!"

+++++++++

The first time Gwen heard Merlin talk about Arthur Pendragon she thought she had gone insane. The same guy she had dated for just two days? Yep, the very same. Merlin claimed they talked-well, more like argued-on the phone for four hours the day before. Four. Merlin does not like to talk on the phone, he prefers face to face communication and only resorts for phone calls either when he has to or when he knows the person well enough that he can guess their facial expression. Gwen wondered which of those categories Arthur fell into.

She also wondered how Merlin was going to pay to get his car fixed. Upon asking him, he replied with a smug look that he convinced Arthur to pay for the damage and the replacement cost. When she inquired exactly how he got Arthur to spend that much, he looked if possible, all the smugger and stated, "Persuasion," mysteriously before changing the subject. Merlin also never persuaded, ever. What a strange turn of events.

Gwen noticed over time that both Merlin and Arthur while they did everything in their power to annoy the crap out of each other, they were also extremely loyal and a bit jealous over the others dealings with other people. Arthur learned that Merlin was already friends with many of his own friends as well as being able to charm anyone, most importantly Mr. Algain, and did not date. Merlin learned that while Arthur was 'in-charge' he had many responsibilities and everyone, even the knights (the men at the head of the major businesses that contributed either raw materials or products to form Camelot) depended on him, he had very little free time, and even less of an emotional capacity for a relationship. And yet despite all this, they made it work.

+++++++++++

Six months into their relationship, Arthur was concerned. He understood Merlin's hesitancy towards physical intimacy seeing as how he had never been in a serious romantic relationship, he even would understand if Merlin never wanted their relationship to be physical. The problem was Merlin never said anything. Arthur tried to take his cues from Merlin but the guy was a bloody mystery. Cuddling and holding hands was fine but all of Arthur's other physical advances were refused, sometimes outright other times subtly. It wasn't that Arthur was having trouble with the word 'no', he just wanted to know the long term game plan, along with what Merlin was okay with and what he was not okay with for the future.

Of course, as always, what started out as a civilized, important conversation turned into an argument. Which lead to Arthur shouting out his true thoughts because when he shouts he can never seems to censor his thoughts. "Damn it Merlin! I don't even know if I am allowed to kiss you. I know you have never been in a relationship before but Merlin, what made me the exception? Why me? I am horrible at sharing my feelings and asking about yours. I don't know what I can do when and I don't know how to ask. I love you but I don't know what to do with that. Will I always be the exception, to everything or just some things? Please, tell me Merlin. I don't know what to do." He collapsed onto the floor, knees curled up tight to his chest with his back against the wall, head in his hands.

Merlin kneeled before Arthur and gently pried his hands away from his face, cupping Arthur's face with his own hands. "Arthur Pendragon of Camelot." Merlin whispered, his eyes never leaving Arthur's. "You are the exception. You have had all my love for thousands of years" Merlin leaned in and kissed his love.

Arthur's eyes flew open in shock, he pulled back with a gasp. He remembered all his old lives and all his Merlins. He murmured, "The only exception." Before kissing his warlock and sealing their destinies.


End file.
